Team Nashi: Remember Me!
by Najla Lisha
Summary: Nashi AMNESIA! Apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengembalikan ingatannya? Lanjutan First Mission. "Suara itu...sebenarnya siapa kamu?"/"Namaku adalah.."/"Satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu adalah dengan melindungi harat karun terbesarmu!"/"UI, AWAS!"/"Nashi!". Chap 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1: Nashi Amnesia

Holla Minna-san tachi! Hah...Author lagi menikmati jus jeruk yang nikmat di Hawaii nih, belum pulang juga, hehehe~ Karena kasihan ama si Asist.R yang lagi meredakan demo (belum selesai-selesai juga) jadi, Author akan melanjutkan ceritanya agar tidak penasaran kalian semua dan juga demo reda. Ini dia, sequel dari cerita Team Nashi: First Mission.

**Sebelumnya:**

**_"Ada apa Miya?"/"Na..Nashi..di..dia..."/"Kenapa Nashi?"/"Di..dia..am..ne..si..a"/"Eh, APA!?"_**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**WARNING(!): OOC, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje bin Abal**

**REMEMBER!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!~**

* * *

"Eh, a.. apa!?" Regret masih tidak percaya dengan berita apa yang ia dengar. "Na..Nashi amnesia?" Alex gemetar hebat sambil menunduk. "Ada apa?" Alice terbang ke arah mereka sambil membawa komputernya. "Na..Nashi amnesia.." jawab Miya. "WHAT THE!?" teriak Alice kaget. "Tapi, ia ingat kamu kok" lanjut Miya. "Syukurlah..." Alice mengelus dada-nya sambil menghela nafas lega. Ia terbang menghampiri Nashi. "Hai, Nashi!" sapa Alice. Nashi menoleh ke arah Alice, "Hai...Alice" sapa Nashi. "Kau kenal ketiga orang itu?" tanya Alice menunjuk ke arah Regret, Miya dan Alex.

"Tidak" Nashi menggeleng.

"Ia adalah teman se-timmu, yang berambut biru tua itu namanya Regret Fullbuster"

"Reg..ret...? Ia memiliki sihir es ya?'

"Iya, kalau yang rambut biru panjang itu bernama Miya Fernandes"

"Miya...ia pasti menyeramkan saat marah!"

"Memang begitulah adanya, sedangkan yang berambut hitam itu bernama Alex Redfox"

"Dia suka makan besi ya?"

"Bisa jadi bisa jadi"

"Nashi..." panggil Miya. "Iya?" Nashi menoleh ke arah Miya. "Kita kembali ke Fairy Tail, yuk" ajak Miya. "Fairy Tail?" Nashi menoleh ke arah Alice. "Sebuah serikat sihir, kau bergabung dengan Fairy Tail bersama keluargamu" jawab Alice. "oh~" Nashi ber-oh ria. Lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju Miya, "ayo! Aku penasaran dengan Fairy Tail!" Nashi menggenggam tangan Miya. "Ayo" Miya tersenyum ke arah Nashi.

Tim itu pun berjalan Fairy Tail. "Eitss...tunggu dulu, kita naik KA kan?" seru Alex berhenti. Semua pandangan tertuju pada Alex. "Iya dong, hanya itu satu-satu nya jalan!" jawab Miya. "Ta..tapi.." seru Alex. "Ayo ah, bacrit kali sih!" Regret menarik kerah baju Alex dan menyernya menuju stasiun. "Eh, apa Alex akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Nashi. "Dia baik-baik saja kok" jawab Miya. "Regret lagi kesal ya?' tanya Nashi lagi. "Ya, begitulah, ayo, kita ikuti mereka" jawab Miya. "Ayo~" Nashi menyambut ajakan Miya dengan senang hati. Miya menatap Nashi, "_dia lucu sekali! Mirip dengan anak berumur 6 tahun!_"

* * *

"Kami kembali~" ujar Miya memasuki Serikat Sihir ternama itu -Fairy Tail- sambil menggenggam tangan Nashi. Dan, diikuti Regret yang tengah menggendong Alex, juga Alice bersama komputernya. "Akhirnya, kalian kembali, apakah semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Mirajane. Semuanya menunduk kecuali Nashi. Nashi masih terkagum-kagum dengan suasana serikat Fairy Tail itu. "Ada apa dengan Nashi? Dia seperti orang gila!" ujar salah seorang penyihir.

Segera Regret meluncurkan es-nya dan cari menusuk muka penyihir itu. "Jaga omonganmu, atau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Regret, lalu es yang ia luncurkan ke arah penyihir itu menghilang menjadi debu. "Kak Miya, ada apa dengan kak Nashi?" tanya Sakiko. "Dia..." Miya menunduk. "Hai adik kecil, kamu siapa?" tanya Nashi berjongkok melihat Sakiko. "Eh, apa maksud kakak?" tanya Sakiko cukup kaget. "Nashi amnesia..." jawab Regret. "Eh, apa?" Sakiko yang tadi sedang mengemut permen loli-nya nyaris tersedak karena mendengar berita itu. "Kau tidak bercanda kan, Regret?" Lucy yang tadi tengah berkumpul bersama Levy, berdiri meninggalkannnya dan mendekati Nashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Tidak bibi, ini yang sejujurnya" Regret menundukkan kepalanya. "Nashi..." Lucy mendekati putri sulungnya itu, memegang wajahnya. "Kau ingat aku?" tanyanya. "Tidak...tapi, sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu, tante" jawab Nashi. "Jangan panggil aku tante, panggil aku Mama, karena aku ini ibumu!" tak terasa Lucy mengalirkan air mata dari mata kirinya. "Mama...Mama jangan menangis, Mama jadi jelek loh jika menangis.." Nashi menghapus air mata Lucy. Walaupun masih asing dengan wanita di hadapannya, Nashi memanggilnya Mama, seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh Wanita itu.

BRAK! Suara pintu guild di banting. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Terlihat 2 pria yang sedang beradu mulut yang disusul oleh seorang wanita berambut scarlet panjang. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, kedua pria itu berhenti beradu mulut. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Natsu. "Nashi, dia..." jawab Miya. "Amnesia" lanjut Regret. "Apa..!?" Natsu kaget mendengarnya, matanay terbelalak. "Bagaimana bisa Nashi amnesia?" Natsu menarik kerah baju Regret. Regret hanya memalingkan wajahnya. "JAWAB AKU, REGRET!" teriak Natsu. "Ini tidak sepenuhnya salah..." ucapan Miya terpotong. "TENTU SAJA INI SALAH REGRET!" teriak Natsu. Miya tertunduk.

"Siapa itu, Ma?" tanya Nashi menatap Natsu. "Papamu, sayang" jawab Lucy mengelus rambut Nashi. "Kok Papa kayak gitu sih? Papa jahat banget sama Regret!" ujar Nashi. Natsu yang mendengarnya menoleh ke arah Nashi, "tapi, gara dia, kamu...". "Tapi, Papa jangan berantem sama Regret dong! Kasihan si Regret-nya" ujar Nashi. Natsu melepas genggamannya terhadap kerah baju Regret.

"Kak Nashi mirip banget sama anak umur 6 tahun ya!" ujar Vivi. "Aku tahu, tapi, gak usah kayak gitu juga kali!" ujar Ui. "Apa maksudmu, Ui?" tanya Vivi. "Cara bicaramu, layaknya mengejek kak Nashi!"jawab Ui. "Tapi kan itu benar, kak Nashi layaknya anak berumur 6 tahun!" ujar Vivi. Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang, seseorang memukul Vivi sampai salah satu meja di situ rusak. Semua orang tertuju pada orang yang memukul Vivi dari belakang. "Sakiko!" seru Lucy. "Sakiko...dia..siapa Ma?" tanya Nashi. "Adik perempuanmu, sayang!" jawab Lucy.

Nashi mendekati Sakiko. "Kamu jangan mukul orang sekeras gitu dong!" ujar Nashi.

"Tapi kak, dia..."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Kak Nashi mirip kayak anak berumur 6 tahun, karena amnesia-mu!"

"La..lu? Kalau itu kenyataannya?"

"Aku tahu itu kenyataannya, tapi, dia bilangnya dengan nada Mengejek, tanyalah Ui!"

"Ui?"

"Itu aku kak!" ujar Ui. Nashi menoleh ke arah Ui. "Dia memang bilang dengan nada mengejek kak!" lanjut Ui. Nashi diam sejenak, lalu berjalan menuju Vivi. Vivi memejamkan matanay karena takut. Tapi, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Ia cukup kaget ketika Nashi mengulurkan tangannya. Vivi menerima uluran tanagn itu dan berdiri.

"Kamu juga , jangan mengejek orang seperti itu!"

"Iya kak, maafkan aku"

"Iya, lain kali jangan mengejek orang ya,ng..."

"Vivi"

"Ah, iya, Vivi! Ingat itu ya!"

"Oke kak"

Miya menatapi Nashi, lalu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kita tinggal membuatnya mengingat semua hal yang seharusnya ia ingat!" ujar Alex. "Iya,dan dia sangat lucu~ Iya kan, bi Mira?" Miya menoleh ke arah Mirajane. 'Eh, mana bi Mira?" tanya Miya. "Ia sudah pingsan dari tadi, Mi" jawab Janny. "Eh, bi Mira!" Miya langsung berlari kecil menuju meja bar dan melihat ke arah bawah. Terlihat Mirajane yang pingsan dan Hilda yang tengah mengipasi ibunya itu.

Suasana Guild menjadi normal. Seperti biasa, Nashi tersenyum memandanginya. "_Fairy Tail ternyata menyenangkan juga!"_ batin Nashi. BRAK! Si Paman Boxer merusak meja bar lagi. Nashi membuk amatanya, "apakah mereka sering berantem?". Ia melihat Papanya dan si Paman Boxer berantem. "Mereka memang sering berantem" ujar Lisanna. "Eh, tante siapa?" tanya Nashi. "Lisanna" jawab Lisanna, "dan ini anakku, Lorenzt". "Hai!" sapa Nashi. "hai!" sapa Lorenzt. Lorenzt adalah teman bermainnya Sakaki. Beda dua tahun dengannya.

* * *

**NASHI POV**

"Ugh..." aku membuka mataku, "hah!? Dimana aku!?". Aku sedang berada di suatu tempat, yang tidak terlalu gelap. Tapi, kosong, tidak ada papaun disini. Aku serasa sedang berada di dalam air. Anehnya, aku bisa bernafas. Bahkan sangat lancar, tidak sulit. Lalu, cahaya terang yang berbentuk manusia mendekatiku. "_Hai Nashi!_" sapanya. "Suara itu...sebenarnya siapa kamu?" tanyaku penasaran+kaget. "Namaku adalah..." terlihat sosok wanita berumur 32 tahun berambut putih panjang.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Nah, dah siap kan? Jadi, gak perlu demo lagi kan kalian yang ada di Indonesia sana.**

**Asist.R: Woi Thor, masalah belum selesai ini!**

**Author: Ada apa, Asist.R (mengobrol lewat Skype)**

**Asist.R: Mereka masih demo!**

**Author: Kenapa?**

**Asist.R: Lihat video ini (menyetel video)**

**Author menonton video itu.**

**Readers: _Demo masih belum mereda! Karena kau harus segera melanjutkan chapter 1 itu! Siapa perempuan itu!?_**

**Author: *sweatdrop* sabar kek, gak sabaran bener jadi orang! Ya udah dech, panggil itu alien Yopple minta bantuan ama dia aja!**

**Asist.R: baik tuan (memutuskan sambungan dan segera memanggil alien Yopple utk membantu)**

**Author: (menghela nafas) memanglah mereka, oh ya Minna-san tachi, janagn lupa Review ya~ Ingat, Fic ini meng-updatenya lama, jdi dimohon utk sabar!**

**Readers: GAK MAU! SKERANAG HARUS UPDATE!**

**Author: *sweatdrop* suka-suka aku dong!**

***Tirai di Tutup***


	2. Chapter 2: Meccaline?

Hai ho Minna-san tachi!~ Author kembali lgi, usahain UPDATE KILAT. Okay, sebelum masuk ke Chappie berikutnya, Author mau balas review dulu *seruput jus jeruk* okay, langsung aja yang pertama:

**~ Pidachan99**

Yup! Telah hadir Sekuel Team Nashi: First Mission, avaible in store now! (emgnya barang apa -_-") Oke, ttp update FF ini, check, ttp bkn Pida-chan penasaran, silang #PLAK

**~ Mizuna-san**

Thanks ya, Mizuna-san!~ Oooo, iya ya *manggut-manggut* lain kali itu hrs dihapus (memang seharusnya -_-") Okay! Dimengerti! Umur Author 1 Dekade x 1 Dasawarsa = (hasilnya) - 1/2 Abad = (hasilnya) - 1 dasawarsa = (hasilnya) di-overdosiskan 1 tahun = (cari sendiri hasilnya) #Perasaan panjang bener Rumus buat cari umur Author -_-"

Okay, tanpa basa-basi panjang kali lebar lagi...~ Ini dia Team Nashi: Remember Me Chappie 2!~

_**Sebelumnya:**_

_**"Hai Nashi!"/"Suara itu...sebenarnya siapa kamu!?"/"Namaku**_** adalah..."**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**WARNING(!): OOC, Typo bertebaran sembarangan di FF ini, Gaje dan Abal juga sudah bermigrasi ke FF ini. dan ras-ras lainnya ynag mengikuti ke-4 pemimpin mereka ini.**

**REMEMBER!**

**Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

**Nashi POV**

"Namaku adalah..." terlihat sosok wanita berumur 32 tahun berambut putih panjang. "CEPATAN LAH! STOK KATAMU HABIS APA!?" teriakku kehabisan kesabaran. Kenapa? KARENA DARI 30 MENIT YANG LALU IA TERUS MENGUCAPKAN KATA-KATA ITU! GIMANA AKU GAK KEHABISAN KESABARAN!? "Eh, iya iya, Namaku..." ucap wanita berumur 32 tahun itu, "Meccaline".

"Mecca..nik...apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Meccaline Nashi! Bukan Mekanik dan sejenisnya, panggil saja Lince biar gak susah!" ujar wanita berumur 32 tahun itu.

"Oh...~ Apa?"

Ia menepuk keningnya, "MECCALINE BODOH!"

"Oh ya ya, Mekanik..."

"Bukan Mekanik! Meccaline woi! Meccaline!"

"Ya ya, panggilannya siapa?"

"Lince"

"Line? Namamu garis? Kamu aja gak mirip kayak garis!"

Ia menepuk keningnya, "_Ternyata ini anak bodoh badai!_", "WOI, LINCE WOI! LIN-CE!"

"Lin..ce? Lince? Aneh kali!"

"Lince dibacanya (dibaca: Lins)" ia sweatdrop.

"Oh ya ya"

"Dimengerti anak-anak?"

"Dimengerti bu~ Masalahnya cuman ada 1 anak disini~"

"Ya, terserah"

Aku bisa merasakan kakiku menginjak sesuatu, seperti tanah. Tapi, tembus pandang. Toh, aku tak peduli. Aku segera berlari menuju Mekanik Garis itu. "Ini dimana?" tanyaku. "Di alam bawah sadar mu, Nashi" jawab Lince. "Eh, ngapain aku disini? Terus, aku pingsan gitu ceitanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Gak bodoh, kamu bangun didunia nyata sana"

"Ohhh~"

"Tapi, dalam kondisi amnesia"

"Eh, Amnesia!? Tapi, kenapa!?"

"Efek samping,"

"Efek samping mantra waktu itu ya?"

"Iya" ia mengangguk.

"Terus...kapan aku kembali mengingat semuanya?"

"1000 abad ditambah 10 dasawarsa dikali 6 juta lustrum lalu di kurang 1 triwulan"

Aku bergumam, "itu namanya aku udah mati"

"Emang"

"JADI SELAMANYA AKU AMNESIA!?"

"Tentu tidak bego"

"Lalu, bagaimana cara...tunggu dulu, kalau kau ingin bertemuku, kenapa harus lewat alam bawah sadar ku!?"

"Aku hanya bisa menghubungimu lewat sini"

"Ohh~ Begitu toh, kalau gitu, bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan kembali ingatanku?"

"Satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu adalah dengan melindungi harta karun terbesarmu!"

"Harta karun terbesarku" aku bergumam.

"Iya"

"Itu artinya, aku harus melindungi anggota Fairy Tail untuk mendapatkan ingatanku kembali"

"Iya, jika itu memang harta karun terbesarmu"

"Kalau aku mati?"

"Derita lo mah itu, bukan urusan gue!"

Aku memasang muka datar, "dasar"

"Setelah ini, kamu bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu, seperti melihat, mengendalikan tangan, kaki, dan hal lain sebagainya"

"Bagaimana dengan mulut dan ingatanku?"

"Tentu saja ingatanmu tidak bisa! Kalau mulut, kau tidak bisa mengucapkan hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan ingatanmu!"

"Ohh~ Begitu, dimengerti!"

"Oke, sekarang aku pergi dulu, selamat menjalani hari-hari mu, sayang!" ia mulai menghilang dibalik cahaya putih kekuning-kuningan.

"Oke, sampai jumpa lagi, Mekanik Garis!"

"Namaku Meccaline, Lince!" serunya sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. "Ohayou, Nashi" sapa Mama ketika pertama kali kubuka mataku di hari ini. "Ohayou, kaa-chan" sapaku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Sekarang, kita sarapan dulu, baru ke guild" ucap Mama tersenyum maniiiiisss~ kepadaku. "Okay!~" aku segera beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju ruang makan yang berhubungan langsung dengan dapur. Disana terdapat Papa dan Sakaki yang sedang makan dengan lahap+berantakan. Dan Sakiko anteng dengan Sarapannya.

Lalu -dengan sendok di mulutnya- ia menoleh ke arahku. "Ah, Ohayou, Nashi-nee!" sapanya, sendoknya bergerak-gerak sendiri. Papa dan Sakaki yang tadi sibuk makan menoleh ke arah ku, "Ohayou!". "Ohayou Sakiko...Sakaki dan...Pa..pa" sapaku sambil mengingat-ingat-dunia nyata. "_Ih! Susah sekali sih, rasanya pengen ngomong dengan lancar, sebagaimana mestinya aku mengingat semua hal itu!_" aku -rohku- menjambak-jambak rambutku karena kesal. "Ayo, makan dulu Nashi, setelah itu baru kita pergi ke guild!" ujar Mama mempersilahkan kau duduk di kursi. "Oke, Ma" aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "_Terkadang enak juga ya amnesia, diperlakukan baik!_" aku bergumam sambil bersenyum gila.

Selesai sarapan, aku pergi ke guild bersama keluarga ku. Seperti biasa, selama perjalanan menuju guild, banyaaaakkk~ Sekali yang mengganggu Mamaku, aku dan Sakiko. Papa memasang _Death Glare_ mematikannya yang -sepertinya- ia pelajari dari bi Erza. Sakaki juga begitu, ia memberi _Death Glare _yang tak kalah mematikan nya dari Papa. Sepertinya ia mempelajari itu dari bi Erza, atau Vivi. Vivi itu mirip sama bi Erza asal kalian tahu. Sebenarnya, ia itu TSUNDERE -bisa jadi. Ia sebenarnya baik, walaupun agak mengesalkan.

Kamipun sampai di Guild. "OHAYOU!~" teriak Papa dan Sakaki. "Oi, Flame Head, Bising tahu!" ujar paman Boxer yang tak lain adalah paman Gray. Ia pun cuman memakai Boxer. Sungguh terlalu! Aku berjalan menuju meja bar, dimana terlihat bi Mira sedang mengelap gelas bar. "Ohayou, Na-chan!" sapa bi Mira sambil mengelap gelas bar. "Ohayou..." aku ingin memanggilnya 'Bi Mira' cuman tidak bisa. "Mirajane" lanjut bi Mira. "Ah ya, bi Mirajane!" ujarku baru ingat-bisa jadi. Rasanya, aku ingin menonjok mulutku itu. Susah sekali! Aku ingin teriak sekencang mungkin. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi bar. "Kamu mau minum apa, Nashi?" tanya bi Mira meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi ia lap di depanku. "Ng...Milkshake rasa Vanilla?" tanyaku -seperti- gugup. "Tentu sayang, sebentar!" Bi Mira mengedipkan matanya, lalu membuatkan Milkshake Vanilla untukku.

Sambil menunggu milkshake, aku melihat keliling Guild Fairy Tail. Aku bisa melihat Papa dan Paman Boxer lagi berantem habis-habisan. Dan, datang bi Erza menonjok kepala keduanya. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Lalu, aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan ku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat Regret melihatku. Merasa ketahuan melihat diriku, ia lalu memalingkan kepalanya, dan menyeruput jus jeruk kotaknya. Aku tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. "Ohayou, Nashi!" sapa seorang gadis berambut biru dengan tato di wajahnya. Ia menepuk pelan meja bar dan duduk di sebelahku. "Ohayou, Miya-san!" sapaku, tanpa ada kata-kata yang tidak ingat. "Ini dia minumanmu, Nashi! Ah, Miya-san! Ohayou!" seru bi Mira mengisi gelas di depanku dengan milkshake. "Ohayou, Mira-bachan!" sapa Miya. "Mau minum apa?" tanyanya mengelap tangannya di bajunya. "Ng...jus Alpukat aja!" jawab Miya. "Oke" bi Mira mulai membuat jus Alpukat untuk Miya.

Aku menyeruput Milkshake ku. Lalu, menghela nafas sambil menyeruput minumanku. "_Aku ingin cepat amnesiaku kembali!_"batinku.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Autthor: JYAAA~~~! Akhirnya selesai juga Chappie 2!~ Bisa-bisain update cepet!~ Oh ya Nashi, sabar ya, kalau kamu udah kembali ingatannya, ini Fic gak jadi dech**

**Nashi: Biarin, yang penting aku ingin INGATANKU KEMBALI!**

**Author: Sabar oi *sweatdrop***

**Nashi: Tidak bisa, aku ingin ingatanku kembali sekarang!**

**Author: Orang Sabar di Saynag Tuhan! **

**Nashi: *mencekram bahu Author* Cepat kembalikan ingatanku *memasang death glare***

**Author: Eh, iya iya...tapi sabar ya~**

**Nashi: Janji!?  
**

**Author: Iya, janji, tapi nanti, oke, jangan lupa Review ya Minna-san tachi, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**Nashi: Arigatou!~**

***Tirai di Ditutup***


	3. Chapter 3: Firasat Regret

Holla Minna-san tachi!~ Oh ya, rumus umur Author kemaren salah BESAR!~ Ini rumusnya: 1 dekade x 1 dasawarsa= (hasilnya) - 4 dekade= (hasilnya) dioverdosiskan 1 tahun. Okay~ Langsung saja Author akan balas Review sebelum balek lagi ke kampung air(?)

** .7**

Okay!~ Semoga chap kali ini seru ya~!

**~Pidachan99**

Nashi: GAK MAU, AKU MAUNYA INGATANKU SEKARANG BALIK! AUTHOR! AKAN KU CEKIK LEHERMU AGAR MATI JIKA TIDAK KEMBALIKAN INGATANKU!

Author: Kalau gw mati, lo gak dapet ingatanmu kembali donk!

Nashi: (diam tidak berkutik)

Author: Oalah, pendek ya? Ya, sepertinya begitu, habis bingung mau lanjutin apa(pdhl bingung mau berhentiin dimana-_-")

Nashi: Biarin aja pendek, biar gw bisa dapet kembali ingatan gw *mata berbinar*

Author: *sweatdrop* Updatenya gw lama-lamain aja dech, ya Pida-chan!

Nashi&Readers: TIDAK BISA, UPDATE KILAT! Nashi: Biar gw dapet kembali ingatan gw

Author: *bingung+sweatdrop* itu Readers dateng darimana?

**~Mizuna-san**

Mizuna-san Ripiu-nya sampe 4 kali, banyaknya!~ Bales satu" ya~!

~ Bisa jadi Bisa Jadi! Kurang bisa ngebikin romance sich, tapi ada kepikiran jga (DAN MEMANG IYA MAH ITU!-_-") Perasaan Author, banyak kali yang nge-fans sama Regret (Paman Boxer: Biasalah, anak gw!~||Author: Iya iya tahu, anaknya Playboy Boxer Berjalan, singkatnya anak PBB! *kena tinju sama PBB) GAK MAU~ *kena tendang Mizu-chan ampe mental ke Pluto lagi...?)

(?)

jadi!~ Tertarik sich, cuman ya, masih dalam proses di pabrik(?) Tidak mau apdet kilat ah, CIBUK~

telat Ripiw lagi itu namanya -_-" Udah berapa kali dibaca, ne, Mizu? Makasih dah puji~ Punya niat sih, tapi belum dikerjakan, masih dalam proses di pabrik(?) belum dikirim di ke kantor Author (ya elah, lu aja masih di Hawaii -_-") Ya, mudah"an aja bisa~

Oke, dah Author jawab SEMUA Review yang kebaca, sekarang...CHAPTER 3-NYA!

**_Sebelumnya:_**

**_Aku menyeruput Milkshake-ku. Lalu, menghela nafas sambil menyeruput minumanku. "Aku ingin cepat Amnesiaku kembali!" batinku._**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**WARNING(!): OOC, Typo bertebaran dimana-man di Fic satu ini (jadi dimohon hati-hati), Ketua GAJE dan Ketua ABAL tengah bertempur di Fic ini bersama Ras sekutu mereka (jadi dimohon hati-hati).**

**REMEMBER~!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**Regret POV**

Aku memperhatikan dia. Dia menyadari aku memperhatikannya. Aku segera menoleh sambil menyeruput jus jeruk kotakku. Setelah beberapa detik menyeruput, aku menggoyang-goyangkan kotak itu. "Habis..." aku memandang datar kotak itu. "Dasar!" aku melempar kotak itu ke belakang. "WOI! HATI-HATI DONG, KAK REGRET!" teriak Vivi. Tapi, aku gak peduli.

Oh ya, perkenalkan, Regret Fullbuster. Anak dari Gray Fullbuster dan Juvia Fullbuster. Aku mempunyai adik yang bernama Ui Fullbuster. Rambutnya yang mirip bibi Lisanna berambut biu tua menjadikannya perempuan TERIMUT~~ sepanjang masa. Umurnya 8 tahun, kami hanya berbeda 6 tahun. Tidak seperti Papa-ku, aku lebih suka memakai baju, dan juga jaket. Sedangkan Papaku, menjadi seorang PBB di Guild. Mau tau kepanjangan PBB? Playboy Boxer Berjalan. Dia udah playboy, dan hanya memakai boxer sambil berjalan. Kadang-kadang, Boxer-nya itu hilang entah kemana. Sungguh terlalu!

"Hai, Reg!" sapa teman setimku, Alex.

"Hai Lex!" sapaku lesu.

"Kok lesu sih?"

"Gak ada..."

"Pagi ini cerah dan indah lho! Kenapa memasang muka lesu gitu?"

"Kubilang gak ada..."

"Lagi galau ya?" Alex mencoba menggodaku.

"Tidak"

"Oh, aku tahu! Lagi galau karena Nashi sama sekali tidak mengingat dirimu!" merekah senyuman nakal di wajahnya.

Otakku menjadi mendidih, aku mengepal tanganku. "DIAM SAJALAH KAU, MUKA BESI!" aku menonjok Alex penuh amarah sampe meja bar terbelah menjadi dua. "Regret!" ujar Nashi. "Eh, ma..maafkan aku!" aku duduk kembali di kursi sambil menopang dagu. "Jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Alex yang sudah ada di sebelahku dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya. "Sejak kapan kau disitu!?" seruku kaget.

* * *

"Eh, beli jajan yuk! Laper!" ajak Alex sembari mengelus-elus perutnya. "Dimana?" tanyaku. "Itu disana!" jawab Alex menunjuk dengan kedua tangannya-menyilang-ke dua arah yang berbeda. "Ih, yang betul lha! Atau gak, aku balik ke guild!" seruku sewot. "Eh, iya iya" seru Alex, lalu bergumam. "Ah, disana aja!" Alex menunjuk salah satu restoran. "Oke, ayo kesana" aku menarik tangan Alex karena sudah keburu lapar. "Eh, tu..tunggu!" seru Alex.

Setelah memesan makanan. Kami langsung melahap makanan yang kami pesan. Aku memasang muka datar ketika melihat Alex makan. Ia makan dengan SANGAT lahap dan SANGAT berantakan. Aku segera melahap makanan ku dan ingin segera balik ke guild karena mendapat firasat buruk. "Huh? Adha apha Regh?" tanya Alex penuh makanan di mulutnya. "Ti..tidak ada..." Aku segera mengambil makanan ku dengan garpu. Ketika aku ingin melahap makanan itu, garpu itu terjatuh ke meja. Aku terbelalak melihatnya. Firasat burukku semakin menjadi. Alex menelan makanan di mulutnya, "ada apa, Reg?" tanya Alex. Aku masih diam menatapi garpu itu, "aku akan pergi ke guild sekarang!". Aku segera berlari meninggalkan Alex. "Hei, tunggu aku!" Alex lari mengejarku. "HEI! KALIAN BELUM BAYAR!" ujar si tukang kasir. "Oh ya, maaf!" Alex segera meninggalkan uang dan berlari mengejarku.

Aku terus berlari menuju guild dengan hati gelisah. "_Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_"batin ku.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Author: Hah, siap sedia selesai!~ Seperti biasa, chap-chap nya pendek sekali~

Regret: Makanya, panjangin dikit

Author: KALAU BUKAN KARENA WAKTU, FIC INI TETAP DIKIT!

Regret: *sweatdop* sama aja kale...

Author: Hehehe...oh ya, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Regret: Lha, kenapa tanya ama ane? Yang bikin ceita kan elu!

Author: Oh ya, lupa!

Regret: *sweatdrop* dasar...

*tirai di tutup*


	4. Chapter 4: UI!

Holla Minna-san tachi!~ Author sedang di bandara menunggu jemputan. Nah, itu dia! Dan sekarang, Author sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor. Disepanjang jalan menuju kantor, Author melihat banyak READERS yang demo. Memanglah, oke, sekarang Author mau bales Review dlu ya~ *Review yg kebaca*

**~Pidachan99**

Author harap jga begitu! *Perasaan yg bikin fic-nya kan Author, knp gak tau kelanjutannya?-_-"* Iya dong, habis Author bosen sama Nashi yg gak inget apa-apa #Ditonjok Nashi (Nashi: YANG BIKIN GW AMNESIA KAN ELU!) Oke, ini dia ku persembahkan Chap 4 utk mu, tuan Putri #WC_UMUM_MAMPEt_CUY

_**Sebelumnya:**_

_**Aku terus berlari menuju Guild dengan hati gelisah. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"**__**batinku.**_

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**WARNING(!): OOC, Typo sedang bermigrasi menuju fic ini, Si Kembar -Gaje dan Abal- sedang bermain di fic ini, jadi dimohon untuk anda sekalian harap berhati-hati**

**REMEMBER!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Regret terus berlari menuju guild. Wajahnya menunjukkan kegelisahan. "Woi, Regret! Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Alex yang berlari disampingnya. Tapi, ia hiraukan itu dan terus berlari menuju Guild. "WOI REGRET! Dasar...WOI!" Alex terus mengejar Regret.

Regret berlari menuju guild secepat mungkin. "REGRET!" teriak Alex.

"APA!?" tanya Regret menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa sih? Kamu kelihatan gelisah sekali!" tanya balik Alex.

"Aku mempunyai firasat!"

"Firasat apa?"

"Yang penting suatu hal yang buruk akan menimpa Guild"

"Sesuatu yang buruk?"

"IYA!"

DUARR! Suara ledakan terdengar. Asap mengepul di udara. Regret dan Alex menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. Dan melihat asap yang mengepul di udara. "Ledakan itu..." ujar Alex. "Berasal dari Guild!" Regret dan Alex segera mempercepat langkah kaki mereka menuju guild.

Sesampainya di guild, mereka menemukan beberapa barang hancur. " apa ini?" tanya Regret sedikit gemetar. "Reget-nii!" seru Ui.

"Ui!" seru Regret. Ui memeluk kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Ada apa, Ui?" tanya Regret mengelus rambut halus adiknya itu.

"Ada sebuah monster yang menyerang kita~!"

"La..lalu, yang lain mana?"

"Alex-nii, Regret-nii!" panggil Vivi yang berlari ke arah Alex, Regret dan Ui. "Vivi!" seru Alex. "Ayo, cepat ke guild!" seru Vivi menarik lengan Alex. "Yang lain ga papa kan?" tanya Regret. "Tangan Teresa-nee patah dan Fen nyaris mati tadi kalau bi Wendy tidak segera mengobatinya" jawab Vivi. "Ayo, kita segera ke Guild!" ajak Alex. Regert dan Ui mengangguk.

Ke-4 anggota Fairy Tail itu segera pergi menuju Guild. "Regret!Alex" seru Miya. "Miya!" seru Regret dan Alex. "Kalian darimana saja?" tanya Miya. "Itu tidak penting untuk kita bahas, sekarang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Regret "Entah darimana, sebuah monste menyerang kita. Kekuatan monster itu sangatlah dahsyat hingga mematahkan tangan Teresa dan hampir membuat adikku mati" jelas Miya. "Nashi bagaimana?" tanya Regret. "Dia baik-baik saja dengan Virgo" jawab Miya menunjuk ke arah Nashi yang bersama dengan Virgo. "Syukurlah..." Regret mengelus dada-nya. "MIYA, AWAS!" teriak Mirajane.

Miya, Alex, Regret, Ui dan Vivi segera menghindar dari tempat itu. DUAR! Monster itu meluncurkan serangannya dan membuat ledakan yang tidak terlalu besar. "Semua tidak apa?" tanya Miya. "Kami baik, Miya-nee!" jawab Ui. Vivi yang di dekapan Alex segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Miya. Lingkaran sihir terdapat di belakang Miya. Lalu muncul sebuah dinding setengah lingkaran dan tercipta angin yang cukup kuat dari sihir yang dilontarkan Monster itu.

Setelah sihir itu selesai melawan dinding besi Vivi, dinding besi itu hilang menjadi debu. Miya menoleh ke belakang, lalu ke arah Vivi. "_Thanks_ Vi!" ujar Miya. "Sama-sama" Vivi tersenyum. "Vivi, Ui, lebih baik kalian minggir dari sini" ujar Alex. "Ui saja, aku ingin membantu!" kata Vivi. "Tapi, Vivi..." belum selesai Alex ngomong, Vivi sudah nyerokos duluan. "Iya iya, ayo Ui!" Vivi menarik lengan Ui. "Sepertinya ia marah" bisik Regret. "Akan kubelikan dia buku baru nanti!" bisik Alex.

Ketiganya pun mulai bertarung. Nashi menatapi anggota guild bertarung dibelakang Virgo. "_Aku juga ingin membantu, tapi..._" batin Nashi dalam hati. "Tuan Putri, awas!" Virgo menggendong Nashi dan membawanya pergi dari serangan Monster itu. "Anda tidak apa, tuan Putri?" tanya Virgo. "A..aku tidak apa" jawab Nashi. "Tuan Putri tetaplah di belakangku, jangan kemana-mana!" ujar Virgo. "Ba..baik" kaki Nashi menginjak tanah lagi.

"Huh, dasar, kenapa pula aku tidak boleh ikut? Sakiko dan Sakaki saja ikut! Juliet juga!" keluh Vivi melipat tangannya dan memasang muka masam. "Mungkin, karena mereka pikir kita belum kuat betul!" tebak Ui mencoba menenangkan Vivi "Tapi kan aku sudah cukup kuat, seperti Sakiko!" keluh Vivi yang makin masam mukanya "_kurasa itu tidak berhasil!_" batin Ui dalam hati. "Hah..hah..hah.." Sakiko berlari ke arah Vivi dan Ui dan duduk di tanah.

"Kenapa kau disini, Sakiko?" tanya Ui.

"Hah...Sakaki menyuruhku untuk diam dan menonton saja, ia memaksaku untuk diam dan menonton bersama kalian" jawab Sakiko.

"Oh..." Ui ber-oh panjang.

"Ada apa dengan Vivi?"

"Dia juga ingin ikut bertarung"

"Tapi gak dibolehin sama Alex-nii?"

"Ya, begitulah...Alex-nii tidak ingin dia terluka pastinya, sama kayak Regret-nii dan juga Sakaki"

"Tapi aku juga sudah cukup kuat!" seru Vivi setengah berteriak. "Ya ya, nanti kita jalani misi bersama biar kau puas bertarung" ujar Sakiko. "Hanya kita ber-3?" tanya Vivi menoleh ke arah Sakiko. "Mungkin akan ku ajak Juliet..." jawab Sakiko, "dan Sakaki!". "Okay! Aku ikut!" ujar Vivi. "_Pastilah, ketiak hal yang bersangkutan dengan Sakaki, Vivi atau Juliet pasti kan ikut serta!_" ujar Sakiko dalam hati. "Kau pasti ikutkan Ui?" tanya Sakiko menoleh ke arah Ui. "Te..tentu saja aku ikut! Aku ingin mengembangkan sihirku akan sekuat Mama!" jawab Ui. Sakiko hanya tersenyum menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Regret, awas!" seru Alex. Regret segera menghindari serangan itu, "nyaris saja!". Nashi memperhatikan serangan yang nyarismengenai Regret. Dan, ia melihat serangan itu menuju..."Ui!". Regret melihat serangan itu menuju adik kesayangannya, "UI!". Sakiko melihat serangan itu menuju salah satu sahabatnya, "UI AWAS!" teriak Sakiko. Ui menoleh ke kanan dan matanya terbelalak.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Author: *turun dari taksi, pergi menuju kantor***

**Asist.R: Selamat datang kembali, Author!**

**Author: Iya ya~**

**Asist.R: Kau harus siap-siap, Thor! *megang catatan jadwal***

**Author: Maksudnya *noleh ke arah Asist.R***

**Asist.R: Bentar lagi, drama 'Readers vs Author' akan segera dimulai dengan bantuan alien Yopple, ini senjatamu *ngasih pedang ke Author***

**Author: Eh, apa!? **

***~Tirai di Tutup~***


	5. Chapter 5: Is Not your Fault!

Hai hai!~ Author kembali lagi~ Sebentar lagi Author kan bersiap untuk bertempur melawan para Readers bersama alien Yopple. Kalau bukan karena ntuh Asisten gaje, gak bakalan Author kayak gini. Oke, sebelum chap ini dimulai, Author kan membalas Review yang ada~!

**~ Reka Amelia**

Santai aja dong ngomongnya bro! Yang udh tua" lgi nganggur kayak sapi gk tau mau ngapain habis habisin satu ladang rumput #Kena_Tabok_Mbak_Erza (Erza: JADI MAKSUD LO, GW INI SAPI!?) Gak lah, mereka jga bertarung, cuman ya, inikan fic ttg anak" mrk, jdi anak" mrk lebih sering tampil. Oke, kan Author lanjut~

**~ ErinMizuMizuna**

Hai Mizu!~ Klu Author mau update lama gimana? Ya, itu rumus umur Author, ribet kan? (yg bikin kan elu -_-")

**~ Pidachan99**

BISING OI! #Kena_Tabok_Pida-chan, Teresa ntuh anaknya Paman Jantan sama Bibi Peri Hijau, keponakannya Lisanna ama Mirajane. Bkn, kembaran Ren yang memiliki kakak Miya Fernandes (dasar..-_-") Ohohoho~ Dia itu bukan adiknya Alex, melainkan saudara kandung perempuan yang lebih muda 6 tahun darinya (-_-" ya kan betul itu Vivi adiknya Alex) Kalau Sakiko cewek Sakaki cowok. Eh, eh, Pida-chan, Author nak kasih tahu rahasia lho! Sakaki itu banyak yang suka! Yang suka sama Sakaki itu, Juliet (anak Romeo x Wendy, lebih tua 1 tahun dari Sakaki), Vivi (dah tahu lha, umurnya sama dengan Sakaki) trus Ui (dah tahu ini anak siapa kan? Umurnya 1 bulan lebih muda dari Sakaki). Buah tangan?Udah Author kasih kan? Ini nih buah tangannya, chap 5 Remember Me!

**~ LentHatsune**

Thanks! Sabertooth? Hm...nnt Author pikirin (mungkin ada di sekuel yg akan dtg) Iya dong, Author gitu lho! Sampe Author puyeng cari hasilnya (lah, itu umur lo, yg bikin lo kenapa lo yg puyeng!?) Mksdnya nge-flame ya? Mudah"an akan ditambahkan fic-nya dengan genre yang bermacam-macam, thanks dan RnR ya Len-kun!~

Oke, Author rasa sudah semua di jawab, jadi, kita berlanjut ke...~ CHAP 5!

**_Sebelumnya:_**

**_"Regret, awas!"/"Nyaris saja"/"Ui!"/"UI AWAS!"/ Ui menoleh ke arah kanannya dengan mata terbelalak._**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**WARNING(!): INGAT YA TEMAN-TEMAN, AMBIL POSISII YANG NYAMAN. KENAPA? KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI ADA FASHION SHOW 'MISS WOW 2013', DAN YANG PERTAMA...~MISS OOC! **

**YANG KEDUA...~ MISS TYPO!**

**YANG KETIGA...~ MISS GAJE!**

**DAN YANG TERAKHIR...~ MISS ABAL**

**[FASHION SHOW INI SANGATLAH BERBAHAYA(?) JADI DIMOHON UNTUK BERHATI-HATI!]**

**REMEMBER!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"UI, AWAS!" teriak Sakiko. Entah mengapa, kaki Ui terasa berat untuk digerakan. Walaupun begitu, kakinya bergetar hebat melihat serangan hebat itu menuju ke arahnya. "Ui!" seru Juvia melihat serangan itu mengarah ke satu-satunya anak perempuannya. "Ui!" seru Gray kelihatan panik dan cemas, akan tetapi ia mempunyai urusan lain. Regret ingin membuat pelindung untuk adiknya tersayang, akan tetapi, rasanya sudah terlambat.

DUARR! suara ledakan yang cukup besar. "UI!" teriak Juvia. "Ui!" seru Vivi. Sekarang ia sedang berada di samping Sakiko yang tadi menariknya menjauh dari Ui. "Ui..." Juvia menitikkan air mata kiri-nya. "Hah!?" ia membuka matanya, "Nashi-nee!". Ui melihat Nashi di depannya sedang merentangkan tangannya, guna melindungi dirinya dari serangan yang cukup hebat tadi. Asap yang tadi menutupi Ui dan Nashi, kini telah bubar(?)

"NASHI!" seru semuanya kaget. Nashi -dengan kaku- menoleh ke belakang -ke arah Ui- "kau..tidak..apa...kan...Ui?" tanya Nashi. "A..aku gak apa, tapi kak Nashi...kakak tidak perlu melindungi diriku!" seru Ui, anak manis itu mengeluarkan air matanya. "Tapi...aku ingin...melindungi..harta...karunku..." ucap Nashi. "Harta...karun?" tanya Ui bingung. Nashi tersenyum manis sekali, "iya, harta karunku adalah kalian semua, Fairy Tail, dan aku...ingin melindungi harta karun itu agar tidak rusak sama sekali". "Nashi..." Lucy menatap anak sulungnya itu. "Tuan putri!" Virgo baru menyadari bahwa Tuan Putri II-nya telah menghilang (ini anak KuDet bgt sih!-_-").

"Ui..." perlahan matanya tertutup. Ia terjatuh ke belakang, "Nashi!". Regret segera menangkap Nashi. "Nashi...bangunlah!" seru Regret, tak terasa air matanya mentes keluar dari matanya. "Nashi...!" Lucy mendekati anak sulungnya itu. "Nashi-nee! Jangan tinggalkan kami!" seru Sakiko berlari menuju kakak-nya itu. "Nashi-nee..." tak kuasa melihat tubuh Nashi yang ditangkap Regret, Ui menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Hujan pun tidak mendukung sama sekali keselamatan Nashi. "Ini bukan salahmu, Ui! Nashi-nee yang ingin melindungimu!" Sakaki memeluk anak dari PBB (PBB: Woi! INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA BERCANDA!). Ui menangis di dekapan Sakaki.

"Nashi..." Regret mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menaruh tubuh Nashi di tanah. "SIALAN KAU!" Regret mulai menyerang monster itu lagi bersmaa yang lain. Dari jauh, Meccaline melihat Nashi terkapar di tanah tak bernyawa. "Kasihan sekali dirimu Nashi," Meccaline menatap Nashi, kemudian ia tersenyum, "Naql Verbratas!". Disekeliling tubuh Meccaline terdapat cahay putih, dna sekujur tubuh Nashipun bercahaya.

* * *

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

"Ugh..." Nashi membuka matanya. "Hah, Nashi-nee!" seru Sakiko. Nashi menoleh ke arah kanan, "Sakiko?". "Nashi-nee!" Sakiko langsung memeluk kakaknya sampai membuat Nashi kaget. "Sa..sakiko!" seru Nashi. "Nee-san daijoubu?" tanya Sakiko. "Daijoubu..." jawab Nashi tersenyum. "Ingatan nee-san..." ucap Sakiko. "Aku sudah mengingat semuanya kok" jawab Nashi. "Yey!" Sakiko kembali memeluk kakak-nya itu. "Hei, Sakiko jangan..." Ucapan Mirajane terhenti ketika melihat Sakiko memeluk Nashi. "NASHI!" teriak Mirajane. "Eh, bi Mira?" seru Nashi menoleh ke arah Mirajane. "Nashi!~" Mirajane memeluk Nashi. "Hai, bi Mira!" Nashi membalas pelukan itu. "Nashi-nee, aku kita pergi ke aula!" ajak Sakiko. "Eh, Nashi baru saja bangun, nanti kalau kenapa-napa..." ujar Mirajane. "Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja kok! Ayo, Sakiko!" ajak Nashi turun dari ranjang. "Ayo!~" Sakiko menerima ajakan Nashi dengan riangnya.

Adik kakak itu pergi ke aula guild. Mirajane tersenyum melihat Nashi, "akhirnya..."

Di aula, semua pandangan tertuju kepada Nashi dan Sakiko. "Nashi!" seru Lucy berlari menuju anak sulungnya sambil berderai air mata. Ia memeluk anak sulungnya itu. "Mama!" Nashi membalas pelukan Lucy. "Kau tidak apa kan? Apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanya Lucy. "Aku tidak apa Ma, aku mengingat semuanya kok!" jawab Nashi dengan senyuman manisnya. "Akhirnya, kau sembuh juga!" Natsu mengacak-acak rambut Nashi. Nashi hanya tertawa kecil. "Oh ya, mana Sakaki?" tanya Nashi bingung kemana perginya satu anggota keluarganya. "Sakaki sedang menjalani misi dengan Juliet, Ui dan Vivi" jawab Sakiko. "Eh, apa tidak apa?" tanya Nashi kaget, ia akan tahu abgaimana jadinya jika ke-4 org itu di satukan. "Tenang, mereka bersama Stevan kok" jawab Lucy mengelus rambut merah marun Nashi. Nashi hanay ber-oh panjang, "lalu, Regret dan yang lain?".

BRAK! Suara pintu guild di banting, "HAI SEMUANYA!" teriak Alex. "Hai!" balas satu guild. Nashi memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Alex, "Alex!Miya!Regret!Alice!". "Nashi!" seru Alex. "NASHI!" teriak Alice histeris memeluk partner-nya itu. "Hai Alice, lama tak berjumpa!" Nashi mengelus bulu halus Alice. "Kau tidak apa? Apa amnesiamu sudah pulih?" tanya Alice, air matanya mengalir dengan deras. "Aku tidak apa kok, ingatanku sudah pulih!" jawab Nashi. "NASHI!" Miya dan Alex berlari menuju Nashi. Nashi berjalan menuju ke arah keduanya. "Kau tidka apa?" tanya Miya. "AKu baik, dan ingatanku sudah pulih!" jawab Nashi. "Baru mau ku tanya!" Alex mengembungkan bibirnya. Nashi hanya tertawa kecil. Lalu, menoleh ke arah Regret yang memalingkan muka darinya. Nashi berjalan menuju arah Regret. "Hai Regret!" sapa Nashi. "Ha..hai Nashi.." jawab Regret gugup. "Bisa temenin aku jalan-jalan?" tanya Nashi. "Te..tentu saja" jawab Regret gugup. Nashi tertawa kecil memandang Regret, senyuman manis terpasang dimukanya.

* * *

Nashi dan Regret tengah berjalan-jalan di tempat yang sepi, namun indah.

"Jadi, kalian habis ngapain?" tanya Nashi.

"Habis jalanin misi" jawab Regret.

"Misi apa?"

"Ya, misi lah"

"Misi kelas S apa yang biasa?" (Miya sudah penyihir kelas S)

"Yang biasa"

"Oh..."

"Nashi..."

"Iya?"

"Maafkan aku" Regret menghadap Nashi.

"Apa?" Nashi menoleh ke arah Regret.

"Maafkan aku"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk segalanya?"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti! Tolong jelaskan"

"Gara-gara aku, kamu jadi amnesia"

"Eh, i..itu bukan gara-gara kamu kok!"

"Dan juga, seharusnya aku melindungi Ui, bukan kamu!"

"Eh, i..itu kan kemauanku sendiri!"

"Tapi, ini semua salahku!"

"Tidak, bukan! Ini bukan salahmu!"

"Iya, ini salahku! Kalau aku tidak membantu membebaskan Miya dan Alex, kamu tidak akan amnesia, dan jika aku melindungi Ui, kamu tidak akan kenapa-napa!"

"Regret..." Nashi memandang sedih Regret. Penuh penyesalan. "Tapi, ini semua bukan-"

"Semua salahku!"

"Regret, lihat aku!" Nashi memegang kedua pipi Regret sehingga keduanya sa;ing menatap, "aku baik-baik saja! Tidak kenapa-napa! Dan semua itu terjadi karena kehendak tuhan! Aku memakai mantra itu untuk melindungi kalian dan mendapat efek sampingnya, aku jug amelindungi Ui karena kemauanku sendiri! Jadi, tolong, kembalilah menjadi Regret yang dulu! Jadilah Regret yang jahil, yang suka merusak, berantem, aku tidak ingin melihat Regret seperti ini!".

"Nashi..."

"Jadi, ayo! Aku ingin beli es krim!" ujar Nashi.

Regret menatap Nashi, lalu tersenyum, "oke" ia berlari ke arah Nashi. Tapi, lariannya menjauhi Nashi, "yang terakhir sampai di kedai es krim bi Yuumi, yang bayar pesanan!".

"Eh!? Kau curang Regret! Regret, tunggu!" Nashi mengejar sahabatnya itu.

Langit biru yang cerah. Burung terbang sambil menyanyi diantara awan putih yang menari-nari. Matahari tersenyum lebar menerangi siang ini. Sungguh, hari yang indah!

* * *

**Asist.R: Akhirnya, Chap 5 selesai! Oke, sekarang Asist.R sedang meliput Perang sengit diantara Aupple dan Readers, langsung saja, ini dia Author!**

**Author: Hai permisa! Sekarang saya sedang melawan Readers *DUARR, suara ledakan* pertarungan cukup sengit, dan banyak yang meninggal, tapi, pertarungan tidak juga mereda**

**Asist.R: Mengapa pertarungan ini terjadi?**

**Author: Awalnya demo krn fic saya, lalu berubah menjadi pertarungan ini,**

**Asist.R: Oh, berapa banyakkah jiwa yang melayang?**

**Author: Sekitar 7 orang dari pihak saya**

**Asist.R: Itumah sedikit namanya *sweatdrop***

**Author: Hehehe...**

**Asist.R: Oke permisa, itulah liputan tentang Pertarungan Sengit antar Aupple dan Readers**

**Author: Dan jangan lupa nantikan fic lainnya dari saya! *DUARR, suara kentut Yopple***

**Asist.R: Ih, bauu!~~**

_**Team Nashi: Remember Me**_

_**is Finished! Completed!**_


End file.
